Love Hurts
by Withering Princess
Summary: Hao has been rejected by Anna, but when he though it was the end of his world, a shaman girl named Yuki showed him the true meaning of love.
1. Default Chapter

Merry Christmas to you!!!  
  
Note of apology: I'm very sorry about the first chappie of this fic. I know it sucks, but please understand that I can't think straight 'coz I'm burning with fever. That's all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SK.  
  
Love Hurts Chapter 1: Rejection  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
It was dusk and a cloaked figure is seen walking around the streets of Funbari. He was a longhaired brunette and a shaman, a powerful one. He is Hao Asakura.  
  
Hao's POV  
  
Damn. I can't stop thinking of Anna. I admit that I love her but she already belongs to Yoh. Damn, why is this happening to me? Of all the girls here, why am I falling for my brother's girl? I really don't understand myself.  
  
~*~  
  
Hao Asakura is very confused about his feelings, so he has no idea where his feet are taking him. Then he stopped at the front of the Asakura gates.  
  
"Great, I'm here right in front of Anna and Yoh's house. What am I supposed to do now?" Hao chuckled.  
  
Then suddenly, Anna appeared from the gates. She was surprised to see Hao but she easily hid her emotions. The same stoic face faced Hao.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hao asked.  
  
"I should be the one asking that, Hao Asakura. What are you doing here?" Anna snapped. But instead of answering, Hao just smiled. "What are you smiling for?" Anna asked in a frigid tone. "I'm smiling 'coz you look prettier when you're mad." This irritated Anna so she raised her hand to slap Hao.  
  
However, Hao anticipated her move and he managed to block Anna's hand. "My, my. don't be so angry. I just came here to ask a favor." He said as he released Anna's wrist.  
  
"What is it?" Anna inquired in an airy tone as she massaged her wrist.  
  
"Do me a favor. Kiss me."  
  
"Get lost."  
  
"Shut up. I love you." Hao said. Anna froze, but she managed to give him a good hard slap. "But I don't love you and I never will." Anna said and walked away leaving the heartbroken Hao standing still.  
  
~*~  
  
"I just made a fool out of myself when I told Anna that I love her. Her slap was hurts. But. but what she said hurts even more. So this is how it feels when you are rejected." Hao said. Then tears suddenly streamed out of his eyes. He raised his hands to touch them. "Great, I'm crying. And this is all because of her."  
  
Hao didn't go away from where he was standing. Then it suddenly began to rain. He didn't bother if he got wet. He still stood there as though waiting for eternity to end. Then, he sighed, "Love hurts."  
  
To be continued  
  
Sorry this chappie is so short, but what can I do when my head starts to ache again? Review please! c",) 


	2. You made me cry

Whee! Here's the second chappie! Please review. Or else!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Love Hurts Chapter 2: You Made Me Cry  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Hao's POV  
  
'She. she said that she doesn't love me and never will. Why? Why are you doing this to me Anna? Don't you know how much you hurt me? You have no idea of the pain you inflicted on me. I would rather die than hear you say that you will never love me. You hurt me. you almost killed me when you said those words.'  
  
~**~  
  
"Master Hao, please wake up!" came a voice that made Hao open his eyes. "Opacho! What are you doing here?" Hao asked. "Master Hao! Thank goodness you finally woke up! Opacho found master Hao unconscious in front of the Asakura residence and it was raining hard! Did master Hao's twin brother did something to him?" Opacho twittered madly.  
  
Hao smiled fondly at his servant and said, "Don't worry, Opacho. I'm alright." And as he said those, he stood up from his bed. "Master Hao, where are you going?" Opacho asked. "I'm just going to take a little walk. Don't worry about me." Then he exited the room and changed from his soaked cloak to more normal ones. (I wonder what Hao looks like when he wears normal clothes. ^_^)  
  
~**~  
  
Hao found himself walking by the park. 'Oh crap, now I'm walking here by the park, the last place where I want to go.' Hao thought. True, Hao doesn't want to go here by the park because there are lots of people dating at the park and this reminds him of what happened to him yesterday. Hao jealously watched to couples holding hands while walking, eating ice cream together and the others just sitting on benches deeply indulged into staring into each other. 'If Anna just accepted my love then perhaps we would be here today.' Hao thought bitterly. He noticed that tears were once again welling in his eyes and desperately urged them back. His heart was so filled hurt he ran away from the sight of the couples.  
  
He ran. And ran until he reached the lake. He was so tired he collapsed in his knees. 'Great, what a nice place to think about the misfortune that's happening to me' (O diba! Laging minamalas si Hao, baka may balat sa pwet! ^_^)  
  
He sat there by the lake for 2 hours and thought about nothing but Anna: why she rejected him. This made him really, really sad and angry at the same time so he shouted, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME ANNA?!!! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE GO CRAZY LIKE THIS! YOU EVEN MADE ME CRY!" Hao's voice died down as he said, "You're the only one who can make me cry."  
  
Hao sat there for a while as he started throwing stones on the lake. It was getting dark so he stood up. Then he realized he was still holding a stone, so to get rid of it, he tossed it up toward a nearby tree, and then he heard a voice that said "Ow!" Then a girl about the same age as Hao (if you will not add his age in his past life) came falling down. Hao was surprised to see the girl falling so he stretched out his arms and caught the girl and saved her from a nasty fall.  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~ ~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? Is it nice? If you have some suggestions for my fic, then say those by giving me reviews! I'm not getting reviews much. Poor me. ~_~ 


	3. Meet Yuki

Hi! So here's the 3rd chappie. Thanks for those who reviewed especially those who commented. I'll try to do my best as possible in this chapter, but I'm not promising that this would be great. This chapter is really a challenge for me 'coz I don't know how Hao will act when he meets Yuki! (aaarrgghh! I'm really running out of ideas!) It's also hard to make Hao un-OOC when your brain is like mine! My brain is EMPTY!!! Hahaha! It has nothing but stinky, colored gases inside!!! See for yourself! *Breaks head and opens brain. Stinky gases waft out* See?!  
  
@_@  
  
Love Hurts Chapter 3: Meet Yuki  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Hao stared into those gray eyes. and those gray eyes stared back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Err. Mister can you please let go of me?" the gray-eyed girl said as soon as she realized that the guy that caught her was holding and staring at her for 10 minutes already.  
  
Hao snapped from his thoughts and let go of the girl. "There." He muttered as he carefully set the girl on solid ground. "Gee, thanks!" said the girl. Hao felt himself blush but quickly hid them by turning back. "Whatever" he said.  
  
"Yuki's my name. What's yours?" the girl said as she walked around to face Hao. "Why would I want to tell you?" Hao snapped. He isn't really hotheaded normally, but due to the things that happened to him yesterday, he was. Yuki however wasn't affected by what he said. She still looked at Hao curiously then said, "Well, if that's what you want. I just want to thank you for saving me from a nasty fall." Hao was taken aback for this was the first time somebody thanked him, then he smirked. 'This girl is surely stupid. Didn't she know that I'm the reason she fell from the tree? How pathetic, really. Humans.' he thought. But as he was saying those in his mind, Yuki expression changed for thankful to hurt and she said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know that you were the one who threw that rock on me! You could at least tell me that, but don't you ever dare call me 'pathetic'!" she said then she stomped on Hao's foot.  
  
"Yeouch!" Hao suddenly blurted out. He was really shocked when Yuki suddenly stomped on his foot but he was more surprised when she seemed to be able to read his mind. "Hey, how did you know what I was thinking?" Hao suddenly asked the girl. Then the girl put up a smirk and said, "I'll tell you, but promise me you'll never call me 'pathetic' ever again, or else."  
  
"Whatever." Hao simply replied. This girl was really getting on his nerves. 'How dare her to threaten me? The feared Hao Asakura? Maybe she doesn't know who she's talking to!'  
  
"Oh! So your name's Hao! What a funny name!" the girl chuckled, but before he could say another word about Yuki's comment, she started to speak again. "I can read minds 'coz I'm a shaman, DUMMY!" she said in a mocking tone. "I haven't heard about a Hao Asakura anywhere. Are you sure you are a feared shaman? Or are you just making up your story?" The girl questioned naively. Hao was somewhat insulted by her word and replied in a cold tone, "Yuki, where on earth did you come from? Perhaps from a very isolated place just like a septic tank where news can't reach. Leave me alone, you piece of stinky crap!" then he shoved her out of his way but he stopped and grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a piece of coin and he threw it at her. She picked it up and looked very confused, "what am I supposed to do with this piece of coin?" she asked. "Go buy yourself someone to talk to. Don't go again bothering me. I've got more important things to do than argue with you, you useless piece of crap!" Hao once again insulted her.  
  
This was too much for Yuki to take so she approached Hao and stopped in front of him. Then she lifted her hand and punched him: Hao was not expecting this so he didn't managed to miss her punch so he was hit straight and squarely on his face. After that, all he could see was stars.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's the 3rd chappie! It's really hard to believe that there's a person (except Anna) that could do that to Hao. But hello! This is fanfic where near impossible things happen! So please review, review, review! And Merry Christmas to all of you!!! -Joal 


	4. I was watching you

Here's the fourth chapter, folks! Thanks to all of those who reviewed the third one! Please review and help me! I'm really starting to run out of ideas!!! I'm going crazy!!! Argh!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.  
  
Merry Christmas!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Love Hurts chapter 4: I was watching you  
  
Hao's POV  
  
I suddenly felt pain on my face. 'Did she just punch me? This Yuki girl is totally weird!' I thought as I felt myself fall on the ground.  
  
Then I stood up, and faced Yuki. She was still wearing an angered expression on her face. I smirked on her and said, "You've got the guts to do that to me."  
  
"So what?!" she replied.  
  
"Hey, wanna come with me and have something to eat?" I asked. Yuki sweatdropped at my answer. 'This guy's 100% weird' her thoughts said. I smiled coolly at her because she reminds me of my dear Anna. My dear Anna that hurt me so much. My dear Anna that-.  
  
"Okay!" Yuki's voice came, interrupting my painful thoughts. "I'll go with you in one condition!" She added. "What is it?" I asked. "But you have to agree first before I tell you!" She said mischievously. "What kind of condition is that?! Agreeing first before knowing?!" I revolted. But I was amused by her and answered "Ok"  
  
"Great!" She yelled out making most of the people in the park turn to us. "You're gonna pay for me, 'coz I've haven't got any money!" She laughed.  
  
I sweatdropped but I nodded and we set off to the nearest place to eat not knowing that something, something deeper than friendship will start blossoming.  
  
~*~*~  
  
And the two started to walk. Yuki was at Hao's back trying her best to keep up with Hao's fast pace. When they arrived at the restaurant, Yuki was panting for breath. "You walk so fast as though someone's chasing you!" she commented on Hao. "If I walk so fast, then you should've asked me if I can carry you all the way here." Hao jokingly replied as he opened the door. Inside is a nicely sized restaurant with a few people. The two chose the seats near the window. Then, the waiter came to take their orders.  
  
"May I have your order sir? Ma'am?" he politely asked as he handed Hao and Yuki a list of the food they serve. Yuki's eyes widened as she saw the prices of the food there and she whispered to Hao, "Are you sure it's alright to eat here? The food's very expensive!"  
  
Hao raised an eyebrow and said, "You go order what you want, I'm the one going to pay for it after all." (argh! Hao OOC!) "Whatever you say.er, Hao." Replied Yuki with a bit of uncertainty when she came on saying Hao's name. Hao just smiled to himself.  
  
After about 5 minutes, the food they ordered came. Yuki chewed happily on the steak she ordered while muttering something about expensive things and people not affording them. Hao just listened to her, nodding occasionally so that Yuki can see that he agrees with her.  
  
Then suddenly, the door opened and in stepped two people. One was a guy with shoulder-length hair, unbuttoned polo shirt with headphones on and wearing a cheery smile that never seems to go away. It was Yoh. The other person is a girl clothed in a simple black dress wearing a bright red bandana on her head. It was Anna.  
  
Hao was simply shocked at the sight. His happy expression on his face from his and Yuki's conversation was quickly replaced with a very lonely one the moment he saw Anna enter the place.  
  
Yuki immediately noticed the change on Hao's expression, so she asked "Hao? What's the matter?" But Hao didn't answered he just muttered, "Let's go" as he placed some money on the table and dragged Yuki out bumping on Anna on purpose.  
  
Outside.  
  
"Hey! Hao, what's the matter? Don't tell me you didn't like the food there!' Yuki said as soon as Hao let go of her. "No, it's not it. I just saw something that reminded me of sadness." Hao answered sadly. "Can you tell it to me?" Yuki asked, then Hao told her all about Anna, how he loves her and how she rejected him. (gaaah. to tired to type.) Yuki just listened to him. When he was finished, Yuki said, "Well, that girl simply doesn't know that she threw away the opportunity to be happy!" Hao just smiled at her. He admitted to himself that it feels nice to have someone like Yuki who can listen to his problems.  
  
"Hao, it's getting dark now, I think it's better if we say goodbye for now." Yuki suddenly said. "Right." Hao answered. Then when Hao is about to take step, he suddenly remembered something and turned back to ask Yuki "Hey wait a minute, Yuki. Why are you up there in the tree?" he asked the Yuki suddenly blushed a little. "Don't laugh," she said. Hao nodded. "Well, I was at that tree because. because I. I was watching you." Her voice is almost a whisper.  
  
Hao was taken aback.  
  
To be continued..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, sorry because this is so short and very crappy. Anyway, just review so that I can give ya the 5th chapter. Just be nice to me. -Joal 


	5. Confession

Hello there you guys! Here's the 5th and final chappie of this fic. I'm getting a bit tired that's why I decided to end this one. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! *hugs those people*. I wouldn't finish this fic if it weren't for you guys! *hugs those people again*.  
  
Try to read this chappie while playing the song 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCaine.  
  
-----------  
  
Love Hurts Chapter 5: Confession  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
Hao was a bit surprised with what Yuki said that she was watching him. "Why the heck are you watching me, anyway?" he asked. Yuki wasn't able to answer. Instead she smiled. a very cute one. Hao can't resist returning a smile even though he was a little bit annoyed.  
  
"Why? Is it bad for me to watch you?" Yuki asked Hao. "No, it's not like it!" Hao answered back. "You must have a reason for watching me you know. or maybe you are a spy or something." Hao muttered. Then Yuki laughed. "Do you really think that seriously, Hao? Me, a spy! What the heck!" then she started to laugh again. Hao wasn't very happy at this so he eyed Yuki seriously, and with that, Yuki stopped laughing, "Oh really Hao, I'm not a spy for crying out loud! I'm just watching you because.ummm.because." Yuki stopped as though she can't find the right words to finish her sentence.  
  
"Because what?!" Hao bellowed at her with frustration. "Because. because I thought you have a.a problem and I. I just thought I could help you. Okay! That's it. That's the reason why I'm watching you! Happy now?" Yuki bellowed back at Hao. And upon Yuki's statement, Hao expression softened (if that's the right word! Nyahaha!) and a smile crept upon his face then he pulled Yuki close to him and he whispered to her ear, "You really did a great job helping me with my problem, you know." Yuki was 100% shocked. She didn't expect that Hao would thank her for such a little thing like being company with him. She didn't notice that tears were welling in her eyes and they started to stream down. Hao also noticed this and so he was also startled to see that Yuki was crying. "Hey Yuki! Wh-why are you crying? Oh come on now. did I say something bad. please stop." Hao was not at all good in situations involving crying err. girls. Then suddenly an idea struck his mind. He suddenly knelt down in front of crying Yuki and said, "I know something that will make you feel better, Yuki. PUNCH ME!!!" Hao said. Yuki had taken this seriously and punched Hao with all her might and she hit Hao (again) in his face.  
  
"OW!!!" Hao said. or shouted. He didn't expect that Yuki would take the 'punch me' sentence seriously. He touched his nose and it was wet. He looked at his hand. He saw blood.  
  
"Oh Hao-y! Hao-y! It worked! I really feel better now!" came Yuki waving her arms in the air like a freak. Then she stopped in her tracks when she saw Hao sitting on the pavement with his nose bleeding. "Eerr. Hao- y, why is your nosie bleeding?" Yuki asked while attempting to make a cute kiddie voice out of hers. Then Hao suddenly smiled which made Yuki laugh out. Blood was running out of his nose and his hair was disheveled making him look like Sadako (In the English version of The Ring her name's Samara. I used the Japanese name). "Why are you laughing, idiot?!" Hao asked. He was really amused on how Yuki behaves. "Its because you look like Sadako! Hao!" Yuki answered him. Hao was even more shocked when Yuki took a handkerchief from her pocket and started to wipe the blood from his nose. True, it really was unexpected, for nobody cared about him. Nobody would dare to wipe his blood from his nose out of fear. but Yuki was different. Yuki treated him, as equal-as though he was not the Hao Asakura that is feared by many. Yuki treated him as what he really is - the Hao that is human, the Hao that feels emotions and all. And Hao liked it. Then, all of a sudden Hao heard Yuki mutter something. "Huh? Yuki are you saying something?" Hao asked. Then Yuki blushed and said, "Eerr. Hao. you wouldn't get mad at me or something when I tell you this, right?" Yuki asked him with uncertainty lingering in her voice. "Of course, not." Hao answered. "Hao. I um. I think I lo. I think I'm in love with you!" Yuki finally blurted out then she stood up and started to run away, but Hao was too quick for her. He managed to stand up too and get ahead of Yuki and he grabbed her wrist and said in a shaking voice, "Yuki. I never knew that you love me. But I want you to know that-" but Hao was cut off by Yuki's voice.  
  
"Stop. I know. I know you're still in love with Anna. I know. I understand." Yuki said while tears are streaming from her eyes. "No! It's not that!" Hao said. "I just want you to know that I feel the same for you."  
  
Yuki was really stunned with what Hao said. She didn't expect that Hao would feel the same for her even though they only spent a few hours together. but it feels as though they've already known each other for years. She can't express all the emotion that's inside her. But for all she knew, she as very happy.  
  
Hao touched her chin and lifted it up so they had eye contact. Then their lips came closer. closer. 3 inches. 2.1. 1 millimeter. and they kissed. (Oh my God! *covers eyes*). Then fireworks appeared on the sky the moment their lips met. Why? Because its New Year, folks! And they both made a New Year's Resolution. Wanna know? Well, it's that they promise to love each other 'till the end. Awww... So sweet yet crappy..  
  
Then their kiss broke. Then Yuki suddenly punched Hao (again) and said, "Hey! I don't kiss on first date!" she said jokingly. Then Hao said while lying on the pavement, "Oh man. love hurts.." while massaging his face punched by Yuki.  
  
And Hao's theme song in the year 2004? It's 'Movin' On Without You' by Utada Hikaru! It's dedicated to Anna. Cool, neh? (Onii-san: why do you have to include that useless piece of crap? Joal: Shut up! Don't interfere with my fic! *Hits brother on the head*)  
  
The end  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys, sorry for the crappiness of this fic and Hao's OOC. There's just too much love in the air. Gaaaahhh... I even feel butterflies in my stomach while I'm writing this chapter.. And now I have stomachache.. It sucks.. Anyway, just review and I'll be happy. Shalalala. It's so nice to be happy. *gets hit on the head by my onii-san* Owwwww.  
  
Hey, what's your New Year's Resolution? XD  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hahaha.. I am crazy that's why I want you to sing with me! It's 'Can You Keep a Secret' by Utada Hikaru, my favorite Japanese artist!!!  
  
Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni Otonashiku narenai Can You Keep a Secret ?  
  
Hit it off like this Hit if off like this, oh baby (x4)(gets hit on the head by onii-san.)  
  
Me: Why did you hit me?! Onii-san: You said 'hit it off like this! Me: whatever. okay, lets continue the song! The next line is.. Is.. Arrrgh!!! I forgot the next line! Okay that would be the end for now! See ya!) 


End file.
